


Snogging

by tooattachedtofiction



Series: Mind Palace Arcade Ficlets [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Arcade AU, Fluff, Virgil is only mentioned, platonic remy and Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooattachedtofiction/pseuds/tooattachedtofiction
Summary: Roman asks Remy for relationship advice.Takes place in between 16.1 and 16.2 of the Mind Palace Arcade.





	Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to a ficlet! Don’t forget to comment and kudos!

“So, Remy, my good friend. You wouldn’t happen to have been in a relationship before have you?”

Remy was behind the counter and using it as an elbow rest, while Roman was in front leaning back on the counter. It was a slow day with only a few teens. They could afford to relax.

“Well Roman, I would believe I have. Last night I snogged my boyfriend of a few months in the backseat of my car. Why do you ask?”

Understandably, Roman absolutely did need to ask. But, he didn’t necessarily need to know that Remy had “snogged” his boyfriend last night.

“You may not realize this, but I’ve caught myself infatuated with the Dark Prince of my dreams…”  _ Okay, Roman, pause for dramatic effect _ ...

“Virgil.” Both said at the same time.

Roman, frustrated that his theatrics were ruined, asked in the most dignified voice he could muster, “How in the  _ world _ do you  _ know _ ?”

Remy swirled the straw in his cappuccino absentmindedly. “Well let’s see, every time you see him, you get that Charlie Brown smile, you say hi to him first, and always beg to be on his team during laser tag.” Remy lowered his glasses with a hand and pointedly looked at Roman. “I could go on.”

Roman refused to answer, only grumbling (in a very un-princely way) and crossing his arms. “I get it, I get it.”

Remy dropped his sunglasses back down. He may have been inside but the sun  _ always _ shone right in his eyes from his spot. “Alright, I’ll bite, why do you want to know if I have a snogging buddy?” He sighed, sipping his cappuccino.

Roman groaned. “ _ Please _ say boyfriend. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Virgil has been… avoiding me. I think it’s my fault, as well.”

“I don’t even know what happened but I guarantee you did it. Good job for self reflection; you pass with a B.” Remy smirked as Roman tried to hide his offended expression.

“Ignoring that, another question about your relationship?”

“Knock yourself out.”

“How long did it take you to ask him out?”

Remy remained silent and answered by loudly sipping from his straw for a second. In only a few minutes, he’d finished most of his drink.

For 2 seconds.

For 5 seconds. 

Roman got impatient, and started to ask him again.

“How long–“

“2 years. August asked me.”

“2 years? Oh. Do you perhaps think I’m rushing this? It’s barely been a year since he stopped disliking me.”

Remy chuckled. “Nah, every person goes at their own pace.” Remy looked as if he was thinking thoughtfully or, as much as he could, giving that he was wearing sunglasses inside. Suddenly, he leaned forward on the counter. “Do you know who I think is rushing? Patton and Logan.”

Roman openly laughed. “Oh it’s  _ scandalous _ ! How they look at each other! By the end of the month they might  _ hold hands _ !”

Both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Roman’s issue wasn’t solved, no. But he knew it probably wasn’t because of pacing.


End file.
